Caden Stirling
"Often am I called a false lord... Ha! Tell me, does one necessarily need a bloodline to be called a "lord" or "lady?" Did I not find a place to call my own lands? No one knew of the ore, though I found it. It is mine. '' ''The days of begging for food in Eastcliff are long past. I am young. I shall live the days out merry with wine and a soul at my bedside." History Born in Eastcliff during its humble beginnings, Caden was an orphaned child. He knew only of one parent, which was his mother whom he has never seen since the tender age of six. Abandoned and with no one to love him, Caden lived a miserable few years, barely surviving to the age of ten. The young boy scavenged for food in the dirt most of the time, coining the nickname "Scat" by many of the other children. While spending most of his time sifting through garbage for perhaps flea-ridden pelts to stay warm or rotten fruit, Caden began to notice that pieces of silversage were also discarded was well. The boy, then eleven years of age, took seeds of the silversage and planted them just beyond the gates of Eastcliff. The land was ripe for it was never plowed before, and Caden was able to use the waste of horses as fertilizer. The seeds grew into plants and the boy made a profit of selling the herbs about Eastcliff. Throughout his teenage years, Caden paid off his stay in barns, though the unfortunate years brought an unwavering sense of ambition into Caden. The boy saw nobility bustle about the roads of Eastcliff every so often, and each time, he savored the thought of being a lord himself. Caden reasoned that it would be simple enough to gain a reputable name for himself, though land was equivocal to power, and Eastcliff was already settled. The boy felt destined to look outwards. At the age of eighteen, Caden ceased selling silversage and set out to find a land beyond Eastcliff. Searching west, Caden explored on foot and was on the verge of death after a few weeks of travel. False images plaguing Caden's mind and dehydrated, the boy happened upon a stream which his entire body fell into thanks to lack of energy. While underneath the banks Caden saw a gleam which he initially thought was another illusion, sickening his mind. Upon further inspection, Caden found that what he saw was in fact a hard mineral. The river was full of the seemingly same type of ore. Deciding to set up camp near the bank and finding sustenance through the freshwater fish, Caden was able to break off a piece of the mineral after a few days. Risking everything, Caden decided to go back to Eastcliff and trade his newfound "gem." Positive that the mineral was worth something, the boy was proven to be correct, finding out that the falls he happened across was full of Azure Iron ore. Wishing the protect his findings, Caden began trading more of the gems with Eastcliff, gaining money to buy himself equipment and a few men to secure and settle the falls of ore which he would name "Stirling Falls." Caden sought the land for his own, and his only, finally giving himself the last name of "Stirling" and seeking to build a family name off of jewels. Personality Caden Stirling has endured a past that would be adorned to any hardened man, however Caden's demeanor is more impish in nature. Stripped of a childhood, Caden uses his newfound wealth to "buy back" the time he never was able to live, spending the majority of his time playing games, getting drunk or bullying others with his money as leverage. The lord enjoys to see himself as a womanizer, seeing females as nothing more than objects of his own amusement than anything else. Going to brothels every so often over the course of two years have made Caden over-confident around women. While at first glance, Caden may seem to be a charming fellow by many ladies, his attitude is much more nefarious on a personal level. Caden Stirling is proud of his land and his achievements, believing that he should answer to no one. As such, Caden Stirling is a self-proclaimed lord and refuses to answer as a retainer to House Niall. Appearance Tall in stature and dashing in the face, Caden Stirling is an overall attractive man. The lord pays especial care to his looks due to the years of torment he was put under by the children of Eastcliff. Underneath his brown locks of hair lies a long face with piercing, icy-blue eyes. An unnerving glimmer lies beneath his irises. His expression is usually contorted in a cocky smile. Lord Caden Stirling is always dressed over-the-top for any occasion. The lord never fails to wear his favored silks and golds. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Peerage